


Pumpkin-Tomato

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Madara finds Rei in a rather peculiar situation.





	Pumpkin-Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very comfortable writing Madara yet, but I hope I wrote him well!

Two identical screams rang out through the school halls, full of the sorrow and agony that accompanied the loss of a loved one. Horrified sobs came shortly after and desperate begging for this to not be happening.

It was those very screams that drew Madara to the bottom of the steps near the empty Theatre Club room, where he was met with a devastating sight that took his breath away.

At the bottom of the steps, none other than the self-proclaimed vampire Sakuma Rei lay sprawled out. A pool of red spread out around him, the tomato juice can it came from having rolled unnoticed into a nearby classroom. Without that evidence, there was no way for the twins, who had discovered the scene, to know that he was not, in fact, dead at the bottom of the steps.

Madara himself was fooled, despite the strong scent of tomato juice wafting through the air. “Eh?! Rei-san!” His heart rose up into his throat when Rei didn’t respond, and he tumbled down the stairs the rest of the way in his attempt to get to the one he held close to his heart.

Like a cat, he rolled to his feet in a matter of seconds and crouched next to Rei, the red ‘blood’ staining the knees of his pants dark red. He leaned down and rested his ear against Rei’s chest, relieved to find that his heart beat steadily.

The twins did not seem to realize that he wasn’t dead, huddled together with ragged sobs escaping their lips.

“Don’t worry, Hinata-san, Yuta-san! I’ll take care of him!” Madara shifted one arm under Rei’s knees and the other under his back. Then he lifted him up into his arms and darted off before the twins could say a word, leaving a trail of red behind him.

He took care not to jostle Rei too much, worried that it might cause him more harm on the way to the infirmary. His heart thumped faster than he was used to, even during club activities. The thought of losing Rei...it was too much to bear.

It really hadn’t been that long since they had begun their more intimate relationship. Even so, it was already impossible to imagine a future without Rei.

It was, perhaps, a bit dramatic to be thinking along those lines considering the circumstances, which became apparent when Madara set his injured boyfriend down on one of the spare beds in the infirmary.

Seeing as it was late after school, Sagami Jin had already left for the day, leaving Madara alone to care for the poor, injured Rei.

Except...he wasn’t injured. At least, not to the degree that he had originally thought. Finding no visible injury on Rei, he had to conclude that he wasn’t bleeding.

But then where had all this blood come from? It hit him like a freight train. The overpowering scent of tomato juice and the way the color wasn’t quite right for blood when examined closely.

What really gave away the fact that Rei was not, in fact, injured in any way was the sudden loud snore. Was he really just sleeping…?

It appeared so.

Gentle snores escaped Rei’s lips, barely audible. It was a relief for Madara that Rei wasn’t injured, but he did wonder what on earth had happened for Rei to be lying down in a puddle of tomato juice, fast asleep.

It had been awfully warm and bright today, so Madara wondered if perhaps the sun had taken its toll on Rei enough for him to fall fast asleep. It was a bit rare for Rei to collapse so far away from his coffin like this, though Madara had carried Rei back to his coffin once or twice after a situation like this.

Madara sat on the bed next to Rei and sighed, tapping his foot softly on the ground while he waited for Rei to wake up. The scent of tomato juice was overpowering, and while he frequently enjoyed it with Rei, very happily, in fact, there was such thing as too much tomato juice.

But what could he do about it? They both reeked of it, and it showed no sign of fading away anytime soon. Opening a window would be a good start, but he thought more drastic action needed to be taken.

Madara leapt to his feet and dashed to the window. He unlocked it and flung it open violently, nearly taking it off its hinges. Then he spun on his heels and darted off to the cabinets.

He flung open all the cabinet doors, pinching his nose to keep from smelling the tomato juice. It took only a minute for him to catch sight of the heavy duty room spray that claimed to ‘neutralize all odors.’

Madara snatched the room spray off the shelf and spun around. It was go time!

He sprinted around the infirmary, spraying a heavy layer of perfumed room spray everywhere he went. The lovely scent of pumpkin spice settled over the infirmary like a cloud, ready to choke anyone who dared breathe its heavy fumes.

The room spray did not neutralize the odor, and instead pumpkin spice and tomato juice melded into an ungodly scent that was enough to send anyone fleeing like the room was on fire.

Madara seemed mostly unaffected by the monstrous cloud of pumpkin-tomato that would be enough to suffocate a small animal as he returned to Rei’s side. He plopped back down on the bed, tapping his foot once more and humming a simple tune.

Rei was up, choking the moment the pumpkin-tomato scent hit his nose. He covered his mouth and nose, looking around in a panic that was very much unlike him. Pumpkin-tomato was wrong on so many levels when it was pumpkin spice and not just regular pumpkin.

“Eh, Rei-san?” Madara looked over the moment Rei sat up, a bright grin on his face. “You’re awake! I found you on the ground covered in tomato juice!”

Rei didn’t answer, instead forcing himself to his feet and rushing to the window as quickly as he could move his sluggish body. He shoved his head out the window and drew in a deep breath of fresh air.

“What...is that god-forsaken...smell…?” Rei gasped, preferring to deal with the bright but fading sunlight instead of the cloud of pumpkin-tomato death.

“Pumpkin spice...and tomato juice.” Madara reached and grabbed the room spray, examining the label for a moment. “It’s supposed to get rid of weird smells, but I think it made it worse…”

“You don’t say.” Rei gasped, leaning halfway out the window, eyes watering at the potency of the room spray. “Mikejima-kun...I don’t think one window is going to cut it.”

“Ah, Rei-san, Rei-san, haven’t I told you to call me by my first name? We are dating after all~!” Madara leapt to his feet and sprinted over to Rei, hoisting him into the air and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Mikejima-kun! No, Madara-kun, please put me down. I’m much too frail for this…!” Rei weakly whacked Madara on his back, helpless to his whims. He promptly covered his nose and mouth the moment the scent of pumpkin-tomato hit his nose, gagging as he did so.

Madara ran Rei out of the infirmary and dumped him unceremoniously on the steps leading down to the school hallway. “There we are! Can you breathe now?”

Rei heaved a sigh, taking in several deep breaths. Though the scent of pumpkin-tomato lingered on them, it was significantly less painful to breathe now. “Ah, yes, thank you…” He leaned back against Madara, who had plopped down behind him.

“Good, good! Can’t have ya dying on me!” Madara ran his fingers through Rei’s tomato-soaked hair and began to hum cheerfully. “You’re a mess~!”

“Yes, well…” Rei yawned loudly, closing his eyes. “There’s not much I can do about that until the sun goes down…”

“Mhm, that’s true. I’ll walk you home, okay?” Madara rested his chin on Rei’s shoulder, snorting when he heard a small snore escape from Rei’s lips.

It seemed the vampire had drifted off to sleep again. Madara wrapped his arms around his waist and shut his eyes to rest for a bit.

Unbeknownst to either of the pair, a very strange rumor of Rei being dead was about to surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This rarepair was suggested by @madareiis ! If you want to suggest something for me to write, you can find me at @shichibunny on twitter!


End file.
